vampirikfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 20 The Plan
This is the Tenth and last Episode in Season Two, it marks the dissappearance of Moloch Vambreere, Myrlah Merlin and Tony Delore. The deaths of Pike, Pillar Rosebud, Tyson Jackson, Kylie Crawl, Jasper Williams, Dean Halloway, Sheriff Tyler Armande and Sassily Torrence. Plot Pt. 1 Lidia Van Helsing realizes Myrlah Merlin is missing and goes to find her. Sheriff Tyler Armande meets with Pike and tells him because of the Missing people the Oxford City has been put under quarantine, no cops in or out. Pike then snaps Tyler's neck and he falls to the ground. Pike then tells Tyson Jackson to post vampires at all exits. Zane Crush continues to persue Sidney Tallon, but Sid tells him even with impending doom they wont be together. Tony Delore talks with Lily Delore and asks her to leave with him before something bad happens, Lily asks Katalia Delore to come pick them up. Fandora Vondette also packs to leave, and Alexia Tallon wishes her luck as she leaves. Myrlah sits with Merlin as he tells her she is the best queen ever. Myrlah then realizes she is 5,000 years in the past, and tells Merlin she needs his help. Pillar hides in the crowd with the Orb of Time in her hand. Moloch Vambreere stops Tony and Lily from leaving the school, he tells them he had a vision that no one will be able to leave the city alive. Alexia overhears this. Dr. Irylerla Tallon and Nurse Betty notice things are getting dark and people are going into hiding. They decide to head to Oxford University for protection. Myrlah tries to find a way back home, and notices Merlin getting angry while helping her because she wants to leave him so badly. She tries to explain but out of no where he throws fire at her, she uses a Sheild to protect herself, then jumos out the window, and flies away, showing she can fly. Det. Charles Langley arrvies at the Police Station and finds it over run by Tyson Jackson and vampires. Langley runs downstairs and released Lyle Fiennes from his cell so he can break through the window and get them out. Lyle does so and they run off. Myrlah arrives at the stables but Merlin shows up shortly after, They have a magical battle using Pyrokenesis, Hydrokenesis and Telekensis. Myrlah is thrown into a wall and smashes through it. She notcies Pillar and flies over to her, landing on her and breaking the Orb. The two teleport back and land in the Dean's office, Pillar punches Myrlah and laughs as she turns into one of the Zombies and teleports away. Pt. 2 Katalia drives closer to the City and pulls up to the entrance as a cop tells her to get out of the car. She does and the cops grab her and pull her away. Fandora arrives and sees what is going on, she then stakes the vampire who has Katalia. three more show up and Fandora tries to fight them, Alexia also shows up and explains she doesn't leave her friends behind. Zane, Moloch, Celia and Sid welcome Dr. Tallon and Nurse Betty, Jasper leads them to the liunge where everyone is gathering. when Alexia, Fandora and Katailia arrive they meet Lidia, Moloch, Sid, Celia, Tony, Zane, Lily, Dr. Tallon, Jasper and Nurse Betty all sit in the lounge and discuss the danger around them, Soon Myrlah comes in and tells them they don;t have long before Pike will attack them all. Fandora and Myrlah try to do a Sheild spell to protect the building. Pike, Pillar, Kylie, Tyson Halloway and Sass all stand outside the School, Pillar breaks the spell. Myrlah realizes it has been broken and tells Lily to take Katalia, Betty, Dr. Tallon into the Bomb Shelter. Just then vampires bust into the school. The battle begins as Lidia sees Sass and chases her. Moloch does the same with Pike who runs towards the Bomb Shelter, Moloch jump on him. Mrylah finds Pillar and throws fire at her, Pillar uses a Sheild to stop it then telekenetically throws objects at her. Tony uses her magic to create a Sheild for Myrlah. Celia finds Kylie and punches her. Alexia and Fandora see Halloway and the two girls gang up on him. Langley and Lyle run towards to school but run into vampires outside. Langley stakes two and Lyle kills two of them, the boys continue to fight. Mrylah uses telekenesis and throws Pillar into the stair way railing, Pillar dies but as she does she dissolves into a portal. The portal is too strong and sucks in Myrlah and Tony, Moloch punches Pike and pike throws Moloch into the portal. Sid comes up behind him and stakes him. Zane breaks though the front door and jumps on a vampire who is on top of Langley outside, he kills him. Sid is then stabbed in the gut by Tyson, Sid falls but Jasper comes up behind Tyson and stakes him, before Tyson dies he stabs Jasper as well. Celia stakes Kylie as Alexia hit her after being thrown by Halloway, Fandora then stakes Halloway. Lidia then catches up with Sass, Sass tells her life is so much better as a vampire! Lidia tells her, that Sass her roomate died last year, and this Sass will die too. Lidia and Sass fight, Sass throws Lidia through a window but Lidia jumps back and lands on Sass who falls on a peice of metal on the floor, witch kills Sass and stabs Lidia in shoulder. The City survives as the survivors gather. Dr. Tallon, Nurse Betty, Lily, Katalia, Langley, Lyle, and Fandora all pick themsleves up. Sid wakes up too Lidia and Zane, Sid tells them Moloch, Myrlah and Tony are gone. Alexia and Celia overhear and cry a little. Starring Lidia Van Helsing Moloch Vambreere Sidney Tallon Celia Fiennes Tony Delore Alexia Tallon Myrlah Merlin Dean Halloway Det. Charles Langley Pike Zane Crush Lyle Fiennes Fandora Vondette Jasper Williams Katalia Delore Lily Delore Sheriff Tyler Armande Sassily Torrence Tyson Jackson Kylie Crawl Pillar Rosebud Dr. Irylerla Tallon Previous Episode 19 Lost Next Category:Season Two